Subspace
=Subspace= ---- Summary Subspace is an extra-dimensional realm that exists alongside our physical universe. It is the backbone of most known methods of Faster-than-Light (FTL) technology, including (but not limited to) the Stargate, FTL Travel and communications, and Ascension. Subspace is comprised of multiple layers and "domains", each of which are both separate and interconnected at the same time. Subspace does not follow the normal laws of physics as currently understood, and is a massless energy domain. This combination of properties are what is believed to allow for the existence of physical objects being able to move faster than light within the realms of general relativity. Details Overview The current model of the universe has multiple physical and non-physical dimensions. The dimensions that we normally interact with on a day-to-day basis (Height, Depth, Width) form what is commonly referred to as "physical space". Figure.1 depicts a three-dimensional representation of the four-dimensional combination of space (x,y,z) and subspace (k). Our three-dimensional space is just a part of a whole which we may call subspace. Only the two dimensions x and y of normal space are shown. The third axis with the coordinate k is what we can call the "subspace depth" which, as mentioned above, isn't measured in meters or other length units because subspace is not akin to a spatial dimension. Each discrete subspace layer is generally associated with a energy threshold that is required to reach it. ---- Wormholes The Stargate operates by creating a Subspace Wormhole between two active Stargates (see Figure 2). The wormhole exits our physical space and passes through a Subspace layers, before returning to physical space at the destination gate. The matter stream that passes through this wormhole exists within this discrete subspace layer. The visual effects observed by someone travelling through an active wormhole are in fact energy fluctuations interacting with the wormhole. It is not currently known which subspace layer that the Stargates use to create their wormholes, but it is expected to be one with a very high energy threshold. ---- Hyperdrives Hyperdrives operate through the principle that whilst Subspace is a flat massless plane, the more energetic the threshold of the layer, the more "compact" space becomes at that layer. Subspace is as large as the Universe itself (i.e infinate), but the relative position of two points in the both subspace and physical space are more compact within subspace. The higher the energy threshold, the short the "distance" between two points in comparison to physical space. This is often represented as a compacting mathematical model (Figure 3). As such, the more powerful the Hyperdirve, the "deeper" the ship can move into Subspace, and thus the "faster" it becomes in physical terms. ---- Reaching subspace Subspace fissures (such as those created by Hyperdrives), and Subspace communication systems operate by creating an energy field, with a differential equal to the difference in energy thresholds between the current and targeted spatial layer. When Supsbace communication systems are used, the energy field is often very small (micrometers) in scale, whereas hyperdives create a fissure big enough to allow the entire vessel to transition between the spatial layers. Subspace communications simply operate by creating a micro-fissure into the closest subspace layer, and transmitting an energy signal using susbspace particles, akin to photons. These signals are then detected by a receiver and decoded as normal. Most subspace communication occurs on the same subspace layer, but some races utilise different energy levels for faster transmission speeds. ---- The Multiverse It is known that parallel realities exist in their own discrete physical universes. Additionally, it is known that Subspace exists as a medium that connects these different realities together. It is possible, by transitioning to a sufficient energy threshold, for a traveller to mover from one physical reality to another, however this is very dangerous and difficult to do. ---- Back to Technological Database Category:General Information Category:Technology